


Trio

by NovaRain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: Simple doodle. Experimenting with new style. Not 100% happy (Bucky’s stubble looks weird), but the best I can do for now. Ink and prismacolor marker on basic printer paper.





	Trio

**Author's Note:**

> Simple doodle. Experimenting with new style. Not 100% happy (Bucky’s stubble looks weird), but the best I can do for now. Ink and prismacolor marker on basic printer paper.


End file.
